


twisted truth

by ailiyasneski



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Curtwen, M/M, curt needs a hug, owen’s a dummy, shit loads of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailiyasneski/pseuds/ailiyasneski
Summary: owen left curt to die in the compound. or did he.nothing is as it seems.





	twisted truth

**Author's Note:**

> god damn that title sounds emo. anyway i’m bad at titles and i’m trying here sooooo yeet

So, this was it. Curt was going to be killed by The Deadliest Man Alive. But what did he expect, really? He was going to kill him eventually, so what was the use in fighting it. He’d been tortured beyond his own comprehension, his whole body searing in pain as the whip cracked onto his chest one final time. 

“You done yet?” Curt groaned. He just wanted it to be over, even if it meant his life. 

“Unfortunately- there’s nothing else to do to you,” The Deadliest Man Alive said. Only, it caught curt off guard that his Australian accent was gone, replaced with a British one. What the hell, Curt thought. “Oh, I’m going to enjoy this,” he laughed as he grabbed a small knife from his weapons rack. 

“So, no monologue?” Curt questioned sarcastically. Bad choice. The Deadliest Man Alive shoved the blade into Curt’s chest, to which he cried out. 

“No monologue, Curt Mega. Not for you,” he pushed the chair back with his foot, and Curt fell backwards to the cold concrete floor. Through his blurred vision, he saw The Deadliest Man Alive take off a mask- a mask?- to reveal Owen. Oh god, Owen. As Owen walked away, Curt made out one last thing before he blacked out. 

“You don’t even deserve a word from me,”   
__

The next time Curt came to, he was laying on something in a white, bright-lit room. His first reaction was to scream; he must’ve been back in The Deadliest Man Alive’s torture room, still tied to the chair. He tried crying out, moving around, and when he noticed his arms were free of restraint, he did just that. He sat up (which he didn’t notice at the moment) and threw his hands over his head. This wasn’t happening, was it? No, he wasn’t back with him, Owen didn’t do that, he didn’t-

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” a familiar voice cooed, putting a hand on Curt’s back. He flinched, but the hand didn’t pull away. “Curt, it’s me, Owen- you remember anything?” 

Owen. Of course Owen was there, he tried o kill him, now he was just there to finish the job. “Get away from me, you- you tried to kill me!” Curt did his best to raise his raw voice. He could almost hear Owen’s worried face. He pulled his hand away. 

“Oh babe, it’s okay. We were on a mission and you got stabbed and tortured. He almost killed you- but you’re in a hospital, I’m right here, okay? I didn’t kill you- I know it may seem that way, but you were in shock when I dragged you out. It’s okay,” 

Things were starting to make sense to Curt now. He did vaguely remember someone dragging him out, and Owen’s frightened voice. “You.. you did?” 

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Owen whispered. 

Curt jumped into Owen’s arms, crying. He couldn’t 100% trust his partner yet, but for now he would have to. All he knew was that he was safe.   
__

Owen may have lied. 

In his defense...well, he didn’t have one. He had tortured Curt beyond belief all because Curt thought he had died in the compound 4 years prior. He did so many horrid things to him, all because he believed something. It’s not like Owen tried to call out “Hey I’m not dead”, he just laid there. But his vocal chords had gone to shit when he took the fall, so really he couldn’t yell. But that didn’t give Owen, in his mind, an excuse to have done all that he did. 

Still, he could never be he man he claimed to be when torturing Curt. Even if he didn’t want to admit it, seeing his former lover’s face scrunched up in pain and crying out just struck a cord somewhere. So, when he was walking away from Curt’s dying body, of course he had second thoughts. He cursed as he ran back to Curt’s body, picking it up and rushing out of the chamber and to the nearest hospital. When he was in the car, Curt has woken up. Of course, Owen knew he wouldn’t remember the encounter, but that didn’t mean he pulled the car over when Curt started screaming and trying to unblock the passenger door. After 10 minutes of Owen trying to calm Curt down, he had to knock him out. He hated to do it, but Curt needed medical assistance he couldn’t give Curt himself. 

A couple months after Curt got out of the hospital, Owen told him during breakfast about what really happened that day. Granted, Curt has been upset, but after a while Curt eventually forgave him. And Owen was never more thankful in life than he was when Curt said “I forgive you.” Of course, nothing last forever.


End file.
